grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Marie Eloise Seraphine de Blois de Penthievre
Marie Eloise Seraphine (November 15,1703 - November 26, 1757) is a Grandelumierian noblewoman and courtier. She is the second born child of the late/former Monsieur le Prince, Louis Fabien Emmanuel, and late/former Madame la Princess, Diane Clementine. Early Life Birth Marie Eloise Seraphine was born at Chateau d'Argenteuil, on 15th of November, 1703. Being the second child of Louis Fabien Emmanuel and Diane Clementine, Seraphine was given the title of Mademoiselle de Penthievre upon birth. Early Childhood Seraphine spent her early years at the Blois de Penthievre’s residence along with her two siblings. In their early years, the siblings got along well, but this would not last; they were soon separated. At the age of 5, Seraphine was sent away with her younger sister, Marie Diane Therese, to the Convent of Poissy. While, on the other hand, their older brother, Louis Antoine Valentin, studied at home with a tutor. They would lose touch with their brother, and would sadly never see him again. While at the convent, the two sisters would not have many visits. Most of their parent’s attention was doted upon their older brother, Valentin, the heir to Blois de Penthievre. This lead the two sisters to rely only on each other. Nevertheless, their time there was spent well. Seraphine excelled in her studies, and was fond of music, and poetry. Poetry was a great passion of Seraphine, and she was a wonderful writer herself. It was said that, instead of sending letters, she would send her closest relations small poems. This trait would be carried on into her adulthood. Later Childhood Due to the lack of attention from her parents, Seraphine would seek attention elsewhere. The Mademoiselle grew to have an easygoing, and charming demeanor, which made it easier for her to gain affections from many nobles. When she grew older, she was known to throw vast events. She would be a wonderful host, and was known to try to please all her guests. Adulthood In the late summer of 1717, Seraphine’s brother, Valentin, got into a fatal riding accident. He died at the age of only 15. This event changed the path in which Seraphine’s life would go. She was now the possible heir of Blois-Penthievre. If another son was not born, Seraphine would be expected to take on all the responsibilities of her late brother. Her parents, now showing Seraphine all their attention, had high expectations of her. Seraphine did not take to this sudden change easily. Her easygoing demeanor was far from the proud leader trait which was now expected of her. It took many years for Seraphine to adjust, but she soon grew into the situation brought upon her. Marriage Only a month after her 16th birthday, Seraphine was married to Jean Fernand, Comte de Diois, in December, 1719. The young couple was said to have grown fond of each other quickly. Due to Fernand’s own easygoing demeanor, Seraphine found she could be at ease with him. Only a short time after their marriage, they would be blessed with a young son, Louis Chrétien, in 1720. They went on to have four more children in the upcoming years. The small family would be considered more intimate than most other noble families. Their children would be given a pleasant childhood, and would be tutored at home. Sadly, sorrow soon struck the small family. Marie Isabelle, the youngest child, would fall ill with whooping cough. Isabelle did not make it through this ordeal, and passed away in June, 1727, at the age of 3. Seraphine was said to be inconsolable. This event would lead Seraphine to be more protective over her children in later years. Seraphine had an easy-going and enjoyable court life. She would often be found attending court with her husband, and two of her children, Emilie Christine and Louis Gabriel, whenever time could be spared. Seraphine would enjoy parties, ballets, and operas while she was at court. In her early court life, Seraphine received the position of Dame d’Honneur in Her Majesty’s Household. She found it enjoyable to be with the Queen-Empress, and she did well with her job. Seraphine would hold the title of Dame d’Honneur for only a short time before she would be promoted to Surintendant de la maison de l'impératrice. The change was sudden, and in a way, unwelcome. It was only due to the death of the Marquise de Montespan, who was a close family friend, that Seraphine would gain this promotion. Although reluctant, Seraphine would take on her new position with grace and honor. In her later adulthood, Seraphine put many of her hobbies on hold, devoting most of her time to her family and to the service of the Empress. She became more serious, but still kept her charming demeanor about her. As a result, Seraphine did not host many events as she had done in her youth. Many years went by before Seraphine finally held a ball in honor of the soon to be Madame le Dauphine. The ball was to be known as the ‘Danse de mille perles‘, taking in consideration the love of pearls that the Dauphine had. It was said that Seraphine had tried to intertwine items and activates that would remind the Dauphine of her home country, while also maintaining the poise and sophisticated of a Grandelumierian event. It was later noted that Madame la Dauphine was most pleased with the event, stating “It was a charming gesture of hospitality. Never have I had such a warm welcome than the one I received from Madame la Princesse." Later Adulthood In the summer of 1737, Seraphine took a period of absent from court due to a sudden spell of illness. For a considerable time, the Madame la Princesse thought that it was nothing more than a common cold, but as time went on, her condition only worsened, bringing forth new symptoms. It was finally realized that Seraphine was a few months pregnant, the first time in 13 years. Seraphine showed great difficulty early on in the pregnancy, often having to take absents from her courtly duties to seek rest. For example, during a hunting trip to one of the Blois de Pethievre’s residence, it was said that Seraphine fainted, falling directly into the Empress’s arms. Seraphine was said to get large rather quickly, having difficulties with even the smallest of movements. After a few months of going through the ordeals of pregnancy, Seraphine started labor pains at a carousel. It was reported that Seraphine yelped in pain and kocked into a near by table, breaking every sales item on top of it. She was quickly moved to her apartments, and moments later, gave birth. To everyone’s surprise, Seraphine had given birth to twin boys. In this joyous moment, some sorrow was cast upon the Blois de Penthievre family. One son was stillborn, and the other, deformed to a significant degree. Despite the ailments of the newborn son, he was given the name Jean Alphonse, and was given much care in hopes of the child being able to survive the first few days of it’s new life. Seraphine refused to send her son away until she, and the physician, dimmed him fit enough to survive the journey. The child was keep at court for a short period, and Seraphine would spend as much of her time as possible taking care of Jean Alphonse herself, entrusting very few wet nurses to do so. The Marquis de Louvois was once noted in saying "Poor weak child, he many need the greatest of helps. Fortunately his family is most caring." In the later years of her life, Seraphine spent much of her time fulfilling her duty to the Empress, Marie IV, and with her family. Her life was quieter and calmer in her later years. However, in the winter of 1757, Seraphine’s life was struck by a great tragedy. Her husband, now quite obese in his old age, was taken ill. It was said that he was found unconscious at the bottom of a stairway. It was not long after finding him that the Monsieur le Prince would pass away in what seemed to be a painful death. Seraphine’s once bright demeanor was overcastted by deep depression. However, her suffering did not last long. Only weeks after her husband’s death, Seraphine fell gravely ill. It is said that Seraphine had gone mad with fever, often calling out to her late husband, firmly believing him to be present. It is reported that during a visit to Paris with Her Majesty, Seraphine had passed out at an Imperial dinner. It was said that her eldest son, Louis Chretien, carried her through the streets of Paris to reach the nearest inn. Only moments later, Seraphine drew her last breaths in the city of Paris. Issue * Louis Chretien Prince de Carignano (1720 - Present) * Emilie Christine Mademoiselle de Penthievre (1721 - Present) * Jean Frederic Duc de Berry (1722 - Present) * Louis Gabriel Comte d‘Eu (1723 - Present) * Marie Isabelle Mademoiselle d'Amboise (1724 - 1727) * Stillborn son (16th June 1737) * Jean Alphonse Comte de Guingamp (1737 - Present) Styles, Titles, and Honours Titles and Styles * 15th November 1703 - 27th May 1722 Her Ladyship, Mademoiselle de Penthievre * '''27th May 1722 - Present '''Her Serene Highness, Madame la Princess Category:Princes du Sang Category:House Blois de Penthievre Category:18th Century Births Category:Imperial Court Category:Imperial Household Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Dukes